


My Own Worst Critic (Seth Rollins/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Love, NSFW, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Weight Issues, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Our wonderful OC Felicity has self-esteem issues. What shall happen when Colby finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

Colby was now in physical therapy, making his way back to doing the thing he loved most in the world, other than his family of course. It was inspiring and it only made me love him more. He was so passionate about his work, and in turn his health. Sometimes it irked me how health conscious he was, but at the same time, I know the result from his consideration was amazing. 

If only I had that kind of resolve. Poking at my soft tummy, I stared in the mirror before sitting on my bed and grabbing my laptop. I had never been thin like the WWE divas, but not exactly fat either. If you googled pear shaped and thick, that would be my body. Average breasts, slightly narrower waist, and wide hips and bottom and thighs. I had no real problem with it for a long time, never really minded the cellulite either, even loved my body, that was until I met Colby. It wasn’t his intentions to make me feel like that. He said he adored my body how it was because it was mine, that he would never change me, but seeing him be so in shape, and seeing the women he worked with, had me questioning myself. I had a lot of money saved up from over the years, and I made a decent salary now as a hygienist assistant, so I was debating surgery. Nothing insane. Possibly liposuction with a tummy tuck and a breast enlargement from a C to a D. It wouldn’t look unnatural on my frame so that was a plus. I brought up google and looked for cosmetic surgeons in Iowa. Of course the sites offered before and after photos. Some were amazing, some were disturbing and looked worse after. I clicked on a link and photos came up, some of the actual surgery and I felt sick. Seeing a human body opened up was not on my okay list. Gagging, I tossed the laptop onto my pillows and barely made it in time to retch into the toilet. It felt like years until I could stop gagging and dry heaving. Panting I rested my elbows on my knees and stared at the toilet base. I heard the bedroom door open and shut.

“Hey baby, you in the bathroom?” Colby called.

“Yeah hon, I’ll be out in a second,” I replied, rising and flushing the toilet.

I heard him moving around as I washed my hands and mouth. Feeling presentable, I went to open the door as I heard him curse.

“What is this crap? I thought you hated gory movies babe?”

Oh shit! I scrambled out time to see his brows furrow while clicking around.

“I-”

He looked up and my heart sped as I saw the confusion clear in his eyes.

“Please tell me you weren’t really looking up lipo Felicity,” he said lowly.

My mind was fumbling for an excuse while I shrugged and went to grab the computer, just for my hands to be slapped away.

“Col, it’s nothing like you think, I mean-”

“You searched for cosmetic surgeons who specialize in lipo, tummy tucks, and breast enhancements in Iowa. You can’t talk your way out of this one. What is going on?” he asked.

Damn history log! I sighed and avoided his eyes, instead choosing to stare at the bedding when I sat. There wasn’t a way to convince him it was anything else. That much was clear. But how could I tell him what I was thinking? He’d probably think I was being stupid or petty.

“Fel, talk to me baby. Do you really think you need this?” he asked.

I felt the bed shifted and looked up to see him put my computer aside before opening his arms and waving me over. Nervously I crawled between his legs, careful of his hurt knee, and leaned into him. He was super warm as always and his scent washed around me comfortingly.

“Please talk,” he whispered.

“I-I just- It’s stupid really. I don’t even want to tell you.”

“I want to know what’s going on in your mind babe,” he said as his hand smoothed down my hair.

Sighing I picked at a loose string on his shirt, rambling over my thoughts until I could speak.

“I can’t help but realize just how important it is to you to be in shape and healthy, and I’m pretty healthy but I’ve never been able to get rid of my stomach fat, and the fact my boobs aren’t big doesn’t help, it just plays into showing my large shape. I don’t like being that girl who other girls look and wonder how she got her boyfriend because he’s so hot and fit while she’s not.”

“I don’t-”

“I also can’t help but notice the amazing women you’re around every day. They’re funny, pretty, thin, athletic, and- and I’m not. I can’t wear a size two mini skirt or a double D Victoria Secret bra. I’m average in almost every way possible.”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes against the tears collecting. It hurt to put my insecurities out there. It made them more real.

“Felicity, look at me,” he demanded gently as he tugged on my arm.

Pulling away, I sat up and eyed him warily. He sighed and ran his hand down my arm, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his mouth in a soft kiss. During that time, I took in his appearance. Even injured he was so gorgeous. His long dark hair was pulled back into a bun and his facial hair was neat and trimmed, while his glasses were perched on his face, enhancing his beautiful brown eyes.

“There’s a few things I obviously need to stress to you. I love you for one. That includes every inch of you. If I didn’t find you attractive, I wouldn’t have trouble keeping my hands off you like it do. You have the brightest hazel eyes that I’ve ever seen, and the cutest freckles across your nose. Your lips are perfect, plump and pouty. You have a beautiful shape to your body. Your breasts aren’t huge, yeah, but for me they’re perfect. Firm and perfect size for my hands. One day they’ll hopefully be feeding our children too. Your stomach is soft, and for the record, I like that too. If I wanted all muscles, I’d be with a man. Your ass and thighs are round and thick and look damn good in everything. Sometimes too good and I have the urge to kick someone’s ass for staring. More than sometimes. It’s really almost a daily occurrence. You don’t even know the shit Jon likes to spew about you to get me pissed, but I’m pretty sure he is seriously attracted to you. Anyway, babe, even if you weren’t physically incredible, you are so wonderful inside as well. You’re smart, beyond the intelligence level of most of the people I see every day even, and you’re kind, caring, loving. You are almost too nice to everyone. The only downside I can see is that you really believe I would even look at other women when I have you. You can act nerdy and relax at home with me, you’re willing to go out and try new things with me, you put up with my severe cases of random narcissism and my strict life style without complaining. I have hit a once in a lifetime lottery with you Felicity. I love you for you. Please don’t ever think I want you to change, and please don’t ever change to fit what stupid socialites say is beauty, because you are perfect as you are.”

Everything hit me at once and I blinked rapidly, carefully wiping away the tears falling from my eyes without permission. Besides the wonderful, unbelievable compliments of almost every part of my body, he had also said he loved me for my brains and heart as well, which was wonderful, and threw in that he could see having kids with me. That was a huge deal for me. I tried to find my voice but was unable to bring forth words without feeling like sobbing. Gently I felt him tug on my hand and I carefully climbed into his lap, kissing him with as much emotion as I could muster.

“I love you Colby Lopez,” I muttered, “It pales in comparison to everything you said and how you’ve made me feel, but I love you so much.”

“I love you too Felicity Lopez,” he teased.

I started to grin but what he said slowly dawned on me and I could only stare at him, confused.

“I think it will sound good one day, don’t you?”

“O-Of course,” I replied quietly, nodding slowly.

“Hey, I got a souvenir from Texas and forgot to give it to you. It’s in my gym bag, can you go get it?” he asked, motioning to the closet.

“Is it another shot glass? Because I’m sure guests think I’m an alcoholic with all the ones I have now,” I joked as I got down carefully.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when I brought him the bag, tossing it beside him. It took a few but he finally let out an ‘ah-ha’ and grinned.

“Here you go!” he said, tossing me a box.

Eyebrows furrowed, I opened it and grinned as I saw replica “Paige” bracelet.

“My favorite Diva,” I said with a chuckle.

“Make sure it fits, they can be a bit small.”

I took it out and started to undo the snaps, but something fell out, catching my attention. I finally found the small object and grabbed it.

“There was someth-”

Breath catching, I looked over the ring carefully. It was a thin, silver band with gems in the band rather than sticking out. The gems alternated between white and a very light blue. It was beautiful.

“Colby, oh my god!”

I looked up, just to see him grinning.

“I obviously can’t kneel. I hadn’t planned on being unable to do so, but I’m going to improvise. Felicity Alexandra Martin, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Lopez? I promise to-”

Without thinking, I threw myself into his arms.

“Yes Colby. You don’t even know how much yes!”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my temple.

“I love you baby,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” I said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

It has always been pretty comedic in my mind that guys can get boners in their sleep. It was even better when they started grinding against you without knowing about it. Colby was doing just that, and while hilarious, it was also erotic. His hand was tight around my waist as he rutted against my bottom with his growing bulge. Breaths fanned across my neck, slowly getting more shallow and rapid, giving me goosebumps. A whimper came from him and he burrowed in closer to me. My hand found his that was holding onto my stomach and held on gently, grounding myself from the arousal threatening to beat out of my body. He groaned as he thrust rather aggressively and it was the last straw. Not only did that last one hurt, I was incredibly turned on now.

“Stupid sexy man,” I grumbled, slipping from his arm and pushing him gently onto his back.

A huff of a moan sounded as he grabbed around by me. I quickly took his hand as I moved down the bed, using my free hand to tug on his boxers. It took some work but his erection came free and I took a second to look over his body. He was shirtless, and wearing only these ‘Joker’ boxers I had bought for him last Christmas, and magnificent beyond measure. Bronzed skin, toned sinuous muscles, broad shoulders, big yet gentle hands. Oh those hands. Shivering at my thoughts, I returned my focus to the matter at hand. I considered waking him gently, but what better way to wake him than with a blow job. Tongue peeking out, I ran a stripe from the base of his cock to the head, moaning at the musky natural taste of his skin mixing with the precum on the glans. His hand tightened in mine as I licked teasingly around the tip, placing kisses here and there as my hand pumped the shaft. Eye lids fluttering, he arched into my touch.

“Fuck Felicity,” his sleep roughed voice moaned.

I went to reply and tease him, but saw his eyes were still closed. Was he still asleep?

“Don’t stop baby,” he begged hoarsely.

Who was I to deny him either way? With renewed vigor, I wrapped my lips around his dick and teased the head. Jerking his cock in tune to my mouth, I worked him over, up and down with my tongue dancing over the swelling member until his hips were lifting to my motions.

“Uh! Wha-What are you doing baby?”

My hazel eyes flicked up and I saw his eyes staring down, intent and interested but still hazy from sleep. Pulling off with a playful pop, I licked over the head before grinning.

“Someone got me horny by humping me in his sleep,” I teased.

A light blush came to his cheeks but the bashfulness was quickly gone when I rubbed his dick head across my lips.

“Is it a problem?” I cooed.

He groaned and suddenly his hand shot out, tangling in my locks and pulling me up over his body.

“Yes, it’s a problem,” he muttered before pulling me into a biting kiss, “I can’t touch you if you’re all the way down there.”

Now I blushed. As I was thinking before, he was very talented with his hands.

“What would you suggest then?” I asked, dodging his attempt at a kiss and biting his neck gently.

He hissed and rolled his hips, rubbing his erection along my thigh with a moan.

“You know, we’ve been together almost two years now and we’ve never done 69.”

At the suggestion I went blood red and shook my head emphatically.

“No, I refuse. You’re injured, I’m large, it would be-”

“I wasn’t asking, wife to be,” he jeered, winking.

I couldn’t help but take a look at the ring on my finger, excitement fluttering in my chest. It wasn’t sunk into my mind all the way yet.

“Now then Felicity, spin around and sit on my face and suck my dick baby,” he said sternly, as if he were a scolding parent.

“Fine, but if I suffocate you I-”

“Uh-uh, no talking, just do it.”

I shot him a glare to which he cheekily replied, “Love you”, and let him direct me so my hips hovered over his head and his cock was level with my face.

“Just so you know, I’ve never done this with anyone ever… so yeah,” I muttered.

“Fuck babe, glad I get to be your first.”

I could practically hear the smirk on his face and mentally took a note to slap him silly. His hand slipped between us and I felt his fingers spreading my lower lips before his tongue attacked my clit. I had just taken his head into my mouth when I felt his tongue force its way into my core. Shudders wracked my body as I moaned around his length, delighting in the moan I got in return.

“Mmmm, love how you taste Fel.”

His cock jumped in my mouth as I started sucking harder, eager to bring him to the edge. He was always vocal and lost control when he was about to cum, and I loved it. My plan was derailed when suddenly he smacked my ass cheek and pulled my hips down, attacked my wetness like a starving man. His tongue switched rapidly between broad licks and pointed touches and he had me moaning in mere seconds. Pulling back he let out an arousing groan.

“So wet for me,” he purred.

A lone finger pushed into my cunt and I couldn’t help but push back, wanting more. That man drove me to the brink of climax faster than anyone else ever had. It’s like he knew just what to do.

“That’s it. I want you to cum for me Felicity.”

Suddenly he shoved in two more fingers and crooked at just the right angle to make my head swim.

“Colby!”

“Oh yeah Fel. Ride my face baby. Come on baby.”

My body felt as if it was on fire as he suckled and licked on my clit. Eagerly I returned to his cock and worked as best I could while writhing in utter bliss. A sudden, well-placed smack on my ass had my walls breaking. With his dick in my mouth, I couldn’t enunciate his name so I settled on a wanton moan, nails digging into his thighs. His cock pulsed but before I could get him to let go, he pushed me off.

“The hell Colby?” I asked, annoyed by his actions as I turned to glare at him.

Before I could scold him, I was jerked back over him, but this time we were hip to hip, his hardness lingering at my entrance. His smirk was full of arrogance and it was incredibly fucking hot.

“I can’t fucking do much with my knee but you can still ride me.”

“I guess I don’t mind doing the foot work, but I gotta go get a condom then,” I said with a coy smirk.

I went to get off his lap but was pulled back down, his dick thrusting in harshly, tearing a cry from me. It hurt but fuck that felt good. When I could finally breathe again, I stared at him in surprise. Did he lose his mind at some point?

“You okay there Fel?” he asked cockily, thrusting up.

Whimpering, I dug my nails into his stomach. Only once ever did we have sex without a condom and it was the last ever because we were so scared I had gotten pregnant.

“It takes on average six months to a year to get pregnant, he said suddenly, “Why not start working on it?”

Another thrust of his hips brought my brain back from its mini vacation along with a begging moan.

“A-Are you sure?” I breathed.

“Yes baby, plus now I don’t know if I wanna go back, your pussy feels so fucking good on my dick.”

I took a shuddering breath and released his stomach, bracing instead on his chest as I lifted and dropped.

“Oh!”

Hands came to my hips and helped me move into a steady motion until our moans and skin slapping filled the air.

“God Colby!”

“That’s my girl. Does it feel good?”

“Y-Yes, your cock is so good baby,” I whimpered.

“That’s right, fits so fucking perfect in you Felicity.”

I was roughly pulled down and met his mouth eagerly. Tongues battling and teeth clashing, I felt my second orgasm rising.

“I’m gonna- gonna cum baby.”

“Fuck yes, cum for me,” he growled.

The hand on my hip left and reappeared between my legs, strumming my clit expertly.

“Let go baby, I’m right there with you,” he husked, moaning low in his throat as I clenched, “Fuck, I love you Fel!”

Stars exploded behind my eyelids as I felt his cock pulsing. His moans had my body reacting wonderfully. Subconsciously, I clenched around him and buried my face in his neck, crying out his name. His arms wrapped around me as our thrusts slowed. I laid there for a few minutes, catching my breath and enjoying the soft kisses he pressed to the top of my head.

“I- I love you too Colby,” I whispered.

He let out a breathless chuckle and said, “Good, because soon enough you’re stuck with me through thick and thin.”

“Mmm, even without a ring or piece of paper I could never let you go,” I admitted, kissing the underside of his scruffy jawline, “You’re perfect for me.”


End file.
